far_lands_or_bustfandomcom-20200215-history
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - Episode 636 - First Cake!
Minecraft Far Lands or Bust - #636 - First Cake! is the six-hundred thirty-sixth episode of Far Lands or Bust, and the one-hundred forty-fifth episode of Season 6. Video Overview The Search for Cake Kurt leaves the Hidey Hole at Wolfie's bark. He heads west to the Far Lands and mentions the journey to get a cake. $60,531.50 have been raised, exceeding the charity goal. The donor that did the heavy lifting to reach the goal requested a digital cake, and Kurt is on the search. He explains that he trapped a chicken to get an egg last episode and looked around for another one. When he came back it had despawned, though Wolfie may have eaten it. After hearing some ominous music, Kurt comes across one chicken, then a few more. He starts getting the terrain ready to best trap the chickens, doing some terraforming to wrangle them. Worrying about the chickens potentially de-spawning, Kurt tries to get eyes on all of them. Kurt starts to build some fences and remarks on how much longer it takes without the tweaks to crafting controls made in newer versions. He runs after a single chicken that keeps moving around, annoying him, he misplaces many fences in error. Kurt quickly makes an Elevated Hidey Hole and then manages to place fences around one chicken. Not seeing any more chickens and instead wolves, Kurt goes over a lot of other special expeditions, but says that chicken wrangling beats them in frustration. The chickens pops out an egg at the end of Kurt's monologue, and Kurt manages to jump in to get the egg, and then leave. He dramatically announces the incoming cake and crafts it excitedly. With enough sugar for another cake, Kurt ties to find the other chicken thinking it might have lain an egg. He hears splashing in an underground lake, and finding it was a Creeper leaves quickly. He finds another chicken and asks it if it has lain an egg, and traps it. With the sun setting Kurt goes back to the first chicken, finds another egg, collects it, milks a cow, and sleeps. When he wakes up he makes a second cake, and Kurt promises to hold onto the second cake until the end of FLoB-athon 2017. Kurt frees the chickens from their cages and heads west, but not before getting a third egg from the second chicken. Question: How did you come up with the initial reward ideas for your Patreon? Kurt thought pretty hard about the different things to put on his Patron, and a lot of the early rewards do not exist. He found that the Patron Server has been way more popular than the physical rewards, and that Patreon itself does not lend itself to much. Question: Now that Windows 10 has been your main operating system for a while, do you prefer it over 7? What are your thoughts on the controversies surrounding it? As far as it seeing his personal data, Kurt did not care too much about that. Kurt hesitates to call it his 'main OS', yes his gaming/recording computer runs Windows 10, but his editing computer runs Windows 7. He still considers Windows 7 his main computer. Finding a little peninsula, Kurt plans down a cake at sunset. Kurt eats it until he heals up fully, and then leaves a sign commemorating it. He then ends the episode. Trivia * The end slate links to a Mindcrack Prank Wars w/ Beef & Etho - Nether Hole for Pause and Mindcrack Secret Santa Day 13 w/ KurtJMac.